Birthday wishes
by moonlightdreamer1
Summary: Just a short random bit of Merlin/Arthur fluff, no I've never written this kind of thing before be nice okay. Merlin makes a sepical wish will it come true?


I don't own any of these characters, the BBC does, this is my first ever attempt a Yaoi so be nice okay, if this goes down well I might write a few more. As always a fluff warning, I like fluff it keeps you warm. Oh and there is my dyslexia so try not to be too mean about my spelling I try hard.

Birthday wishes.

Today was Merlin's birthday, the young man hadn't told any one in Camelot that fact though, this was because the people of his village had been very superstitious about people like him who were born on the night before Yule.

Merlin felt that he had enough problems already, with out people acting oddly around him because of when his birthday was. Fortunately for him though because it was Yule time, the staff of the castle were getting that evening off. This meant that the dark haired young man could celebrate his birthday in his own small private way without drawing uncalled for attention to himself.

One the man servant had Arthur safely ensconced at the Yule feast Merlin took a few candles, left the castle quietly and headed to the near by lake.

Little did Merlin know that Morgana and Gwen were following him, they seemed to have been the only ones in the castle to notice that the dark haired young man was distracted by something and they were concerned by this as, he hadn't told any one what it was that troubled him.

The two ladies were also unaware they too had been followed by Arthur, the prince hadn't believed them that something was wrong with Merlin, as far as Arthur was concerned they shouldn't be following Merlin around like this, may be the dark haired young man just wanted to be alone for a while.

Quietly Merlin stood beside the lake, he lit a few candles, then looked up at the bright full moon, the young warlock lit one last candle made in a boat shape and placed it on the lake. His three friends watched Merlin with complete confusion, they could only wonder what he was doing.

"Happy birthday to me." The man servant said softly to himself.

Three sets of eyes went wide, Morgana and Gwen stared at one another, they were a little relived that this was all that had been on Merlin's mind. "Now lets see, I get three wishes for my birthday hmm mother always said two for fate to make come true and one for your hearts desire, let me see. Ahh I know, I wish that Camelot would have a good year, as for number two please dear fate, keep my friends safe, Gaius, Morgana, Gwen and Arthur. Now for my hearts desire. . ." So quietly none of the others could hear Merlin made his third wish.

Slowly Merlin turned away from the lake, as he did this Morgana and Gwen walked out of the trees, The dark haired young man's eyes went wide. "Gwen, Morgana what are you both doing here?!" Merlin asked them shocked.

"Merlin why didn't you tell us today is your birthday?" Gwen asked him softly in return.

Merlin flushed slightly. "Well, in my home village people born today are treated as though they are cursed or something. . ."

The man servant shrugged and was quickly enveloped in two hugs. "Idiot, you should have at least told us, those kind of beliefs are so wrong." Morgana said to him softly.

"Come on, I am sure we can convince cook to let us have something nice since it's Merlin's special day." Gwen said to the others cheerily.

Smiling and laughing together the three friends walked back to Camelot Arthur trailing behind them still undiscovered and intrigued as to what Merlin's final wish had been.

"Next year we have to do this properly gifts and every thing else. Hey does Arthur know about your birthday being today?" Morgana asked Merlin.

"No, of cause not, I'm a servant to him most of the time, so why would he want to know."

"Merlin that's unfair, Arthur is your friend."

"Only when it suits him."

"You should tell him." Morgana argued.

Gwen decided to defuse the all out argument before it began. "So what was that final wish of yours?"

Merlin blushed a deep shade of red. "Oh that's the heart wish, it's something you truly want with all your heart. I can't tell you what it was though or it won't come true."

Gwen smiled at this. "Well isn't there any one you can tell about the wish? After all you must be existed and wanting to tell some one."

"Well since most heart wishes are about people you love or care about, they can discover what it is but there is an odd tradition behind that to. . ."

"Ohh come on do tell." Gwen said and the two women leant into Merlin intrigued.

With a sigh Merlin gave in gracefully he knew if he didn't tell them, the two ladies would only keep bugging him about it until he did. "Fine, if the person who the wish was about traps the wisher before midnight then the wisher has to tell them the wish."

"Wow, that really is an odd tradition." Gwen said with a nod.

Merlin smiled slightly. "Tell me about it."

The three began to laugh, before stepping in from the cold dark night into the warmth and light of the kitchen, leaving Arthur alone in the cold and dark

The prince of Camelot was so intrigued by this wish of Merlin's that he decided to lay in wait for his man servant, to find out what the wish was if he could and to tell Merlin off for not telling him today was his birthday.

At half past elven the dark haired young man made his way slowly back to his chambers, Arthur stepped out of the shadows and into Merlin's path.

The man servant stopped walking he looked at Arthur with confusion. "Prince Arthur what is it?"

"You know Merlin, you could have told me today was your birthday, you know I don't hold to those strange country beliefs." Even though Arthur tried not to let it show there was a hurt tone to his voice.

Merlin raised both brows at the prince and shrugged. "I didn't think that it would bother you not to know."

The prince suddenly pushed Merlin to a wall he held the dark haired young man there, Merlin squirmed in Arthur's tight strong grasp. "Arthur what are you doing?" The warlock asked confused.

"You know I was watching and listening to you tonight too."

Merlin blushed slightly but spoke. "That much is becoming apparent."

"I heard you explain to them all about the third wish you made. I am rather intrigued by this, did either of them try to trap you?"

"No they didn't why?"

Arthur grinned at Merlin. "Well I appear to have trapped you, so I want to know what your hearts wish was."

Merlin squirmed heard against the grip, but Arthur merely held him tighter to the wall. "Tell me Merlin!" The pince demanded of the man servant.

"No I won't!"

"Merlin, rules are rules and if I am the one you care for and you don't tell me what your wish was before midnight I am going to hurt you." Arthur promised in deadly tones.

The dark haired young man froze, his blue eyes met Arthur's steely blue gaze and he gulped. "Why do you want to know what my wish was any way?" Merlin finely asked the prince intrigued.

"Well lets start with I am curious."

"Curiosity is not a reason to demand to know what is in my heart."

Arthur softened a little as Merlin said this to him, so too did the blonds hold on the dark haired young man, taking this opportunity Merlin slipped from Arthur's grasp and fled. With a deep growl, Arthur gave chase it wasn't to long before the prince had caught up to Merlin, the blond grabbed hold of the man servant spun him round and pinned him to another wall.

It was getting to close to midnight for the prince's comfort. "Merlin just tell me."

The warlock squirmed in the prince's tight grasp. "No I will not tell you, at least not with out a better reason then just curiosity."

Arthur let out an aggravated sigh, he had been hoping to avoid telling Merlin that he wanted to know because he cared about him. "Fine, I want to know because it's your heart and I care what happens to it." Merlin stared at the prince completely dumbfounded. "Now for heavens sake tell me what you wished before I go crazy."

The warlock blushed slightly, he took a deep steadying breath before telling Arthur what he wanted to know. "I wished that the one I loved might love me and be the one to give me my very fist kiss."

Arthur blushed at this, it had been a rather private wish after all. "I see." The prince said softly.

"Yes well you happy now, you got to know what it was I wished."

The prince stood still holding him to the wall, his mind went back over the conversation and the prince's blue eyes went wide. "Wait you could only tell that wish to the one it was about."

Merlin flushed bright red but before he could say anything Arthur spoke again. "Which means I'm the one you love."

The dark haired young man nodded. "I see, that's a very good thing. . ."

"Umm why would that be?" Merlin asked confused.

"Just this happy birthday Merlin." The prince leant into, softly he kissed the dark haired young man, he let go of Merlin only to gently take hold of his waist and draw Merlin's slender form to his strong one. The warlocks eyes went wide with shock, then softened, he moved closer to the prince and placed his hands onto Arthur's back.

Slowly they pulled apart for air. "So was that my birthday gift?" merlin asked the prince cheekily.

"No Merlin, I'm your birthday gift all of me."

"Oh, I'll look forward to unwrapping you later."

"So will I." The prince gazed into Merlin's blue eyes and knew that it was time to confess a few truths of his own, truths he never thought he would ever get to share with the dark haired young man. "I love you Merlin, I don't know when it happened or how just that I do."

"And I love you Arthur." The prince let out a small relived sigh as Merlin said this and the man servant smiled at him gently.

"Well that's good because I have no intention of ever letting you go." The prince said softly before sweeping the man servant up into his strong arms, carefully he carried Merlin off to his rooms were the two of them could celebrate his birthday is style.

The end.


End file.
